A Long Time
by Alfendi Layton
Summary: How we were locked in the tower and my decent into insanity.


This is an angst one-shot that I couldn't get off of my mind. It has not been beta-ed so there's probably a lot of mistakes in it. I suck at grammar.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the day we were condemned to darkness.<p>

We were all playing in our room, not really doing much when some guy came in with a large muscular man beside him. The strange guy had a serious look on his face. He looked at us with distaste. He then silently pointed his finger at us. And without a word, the silent command was carried out. The muscular man grabbed us all by the scuffs of our necks, shaking us about so we would drop the toys we were playing with.

We were carried through the halls of Warner Bro. Studio. We were all, of course, flapping our jaws like there was no tomorrow.

"Where're we goin'?" asked Dot.

They just kept on walking, ignoring her.

"Are we going out for ice cream?" Wakko piped in. Still, they walked on. "We're going out for ice cream!" shouted Wakko with glee. They hadn't said a word to us yet, but he's positive they're taking us out for ice cream.

After going through quite the amount of hallways, we eventually made to the entrance of the building, and even further, the front parking lot.

They continued on through the parking lot, I still hadn't figured out where the were taking us, but then the Warner Bro. water tower had come into view.

_That's strange. Why're we going to the water tower? _I didn't voice my question aloud, which is strange for me, because I usually voice all of me thoughts.

We came closer and closer to the tower. They still hadn't said anything to us. I was beginning to get a dreadful sensation in the pit of my stomach. Silence was never a good thing, not complete silence anyway. That's why i'm always so talkative. They say silence speaks the truth, and it dose. You find out more about yourself in silence than you will flapping your jaws.

They climbed up the stairs. The muscular man was still holding us firmly, while the other guy was unlocking the door with a small silver key.

The door swung open and we were thrown in. We scrambled to our feet, wandering what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, dusting off my pants and standing to my full, but still rather short, height.

The man looked us over one last time and then slammed the metal door shut.

Darkness wrapped itself around us, the cool breeze from outside was still blowing in our faces from the force from which the man had slammed the door. We had no idea that the small breeze would be the last fresh air we would get in a long time.

"Yakko, i-it's dark." Wakko sniffed. Barley three minutes in the tower and Wakko and Dot are already starting to panic.

Wakko was right, it was near completely dark, save for the small 7x7 plastic window.

"What're we gonna do? Yakko, i'm scared!" Dot cried.

My eyes had adjusted to the dim light by that time, so I walked over to my crying siblings.

I picked up Dot in one arm and held Wakko close to me with my free arm. "It's okay, we can bust outta this crap chute, no problem."

"Really think so?" Wakko asked, drying his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"O' course. Now stop wiping your nose on your shirt. That's gross." I told him sternly.

"'Kay." he said.

"Alrighty." I said as I lowered Dot to the cold metal floor. "Let's get out of here. C'mere you two."

We gathered in front of the door. "On the count of three. One, two," we all braced our shoulders. "three!"

We rammed into the metal door with all the force we could muster. It didn't even budge.

We backed away from the mighty metal door, rubbing our now sore shoulders. I huffed, annoyed that my plan did not take off as flawlessly as I had hoped. Stupid door.

Walking off the pain, I rallied my siblings back up again. "Okay you guys, one more shove should do it." they looked up at me. There faces said 'I don't believe you', but there voices answered with, "Okay."

We backed up a few feat from the door, we braced our shoulders once again. We ran full speed into the evil door, only to be met with the same result as the first time we'd done it.

"CRAP!" I shouted. That one really hurt. But I was as stubborn as I was talkative, so like a big idiot, I get up and try again. And again. And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until finally.

I couldn't do it again.

We tried for a long time to break the door down. Just because I couldn't ram the door anymore, doesn't mean that I'd given up. Oh no, I was pissed, and that door was gonna be made aware of said fact.

After days, months, years...I don't know. Somewhere along the way, i'd forgotten the measurement of time, yet I was still so sure I could break the door. I'll break you door...I will. It was a long time before the door would submit itself to me.

A long time.

A long time had become important words to me. We had been in there for a long time. It's been a long time since we had went outside. A long time since the horrible man had put us in such a place.

A long, long time.

I'd forgotten what a short time was. When you think about it, a short time is only a short time for a short time before it becames a long time. A complicated tongue twister, but true.

My Mind is so far away...

Will we ever get out?

My mind will remain far away.

The end.


End file.
